


Beatrice

by SassySnowSock



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, He named her Beatrice, Post-it Note Art, hobbies include culling the local cow population and laying waste to Varric's enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Varric gets a new pet
Relationships: Varric Tethras & An Inadvisable Pet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Beatrice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the sub-par dragon, but hopefully Varric's excellent low-cut top makes up for it.


End file.
